Lobos y Vampiros
by SweetBlondieRockieDoll
Summary: esta en una historia donde Nessie esta un poco confundida pero al final le hace caso a su corazon y es feliz..........espero que les guste soy nueva en esto! un beso
1. Chapter 1

**Vampiros y lobos **

**Cap. I**

**Un día antes de la escuela**

Ha sido un fin de semana largo y aburrido. Hoy voy al centro comercial, para comprar ropa nueva para empezar las clases voy a preguntarle a Jacob si quiere venir, voy con mi tía Alice y mi tía Rosalie y a veces es un poco vergonzoso porque se pones como locas cada ves que ven algo que es ¡perfecto para mí!

- Tía Alice ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Por favor, _me quiero ir YAAA!!_

_- _¡no te apresures pequeña!, dijo Edward dándole un beso en la cabeza

- ¡Por favor papá! puedes dejar de leer mis pensamientos, dijo Nessie con ojos de furia

- ¡ok ok! no lo vuelvo a hacer, guiñándole el ojo a Emmet

A veces era fastidioso tener un papa lector de mentes

-¿Jake quieres venir?, pregunto Nessie

-¡Si claro!,

Emmet hizo una sonrisa meneando la cabeza.

Hasta que al fin bajo mi tía Alice y tras de ella bajo mi tía Rosalie

- ¿En que carro nos vamos?, pregunta Nessie

- En el mío, dice Rosalie con una sonrisa en la cara

Cuando llegamos al garaje yo me quede boqui abierta cuando vi lo carro de todos (que son nuevos) el de mi tía Rosalie es un Toyota Camry Solara convertible color Verde Agua, el de mi tío Emmet es una Hummer H3 color Azul Intenso, el de mi tía Alice es un Infiniti G37 convertible color Azul Constelación, el de mi tío Jasper es una Jeep Commander color Negra, el de mi abuelo Carlisle es un Nissan 370Z convertible color Plateado, el de mi abuela Esme es un BMW M3 convertible color Blanco, el de mi papa es un Ferrari 360 modena convertible color Plomo, el de mi mama es un Mercedes Benz SL-Class color Vino tinto y la moto de Jacob una superbike BMW negra. Y por desgracia no había una que tuviera un lazo rojo y dijera en grande ¡NESSIE!

Cuando me monte en el carro puse cara de fastidio.

- Quita esa cara nos vamos a divertir, dijo mi tia Alice con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡es cierto nos vamos a divertir!

- ¡Ok! Dije con una sonrisa mirando a Jacob.

Y el me la correspondió con una sonrisa aun mas tierna

Al llegar al estacionamiento nos bajamos del carro y fuimos al piso donde están todas las tiendas de ropa.

Cuando yo levanto la mirada veo a un chico ¡Alto, blanco, pelinegro! Y cuando vi sus ojos verdes me perdí por unos segundos en ellos porque mi querida tia Alice me llamo. ¡_Woooh! ¡Que bello!_

_-_¿Qué estas viendo? pregunta Jacob extrañado

-na…..na……da!, dijo Nessie tartamudeando

-¡Nessie ven aca!

-si tia ¿que paso?

- ¡es que acabo de ver un chaqueta roja! ¡Que va ha combinar con esta franela de cuello en V negra, estos pantalones tubos negros una correa roja y unos zapatos rojos!, dijo Alice toda entusiasmada.

- ¿Y donde esta ese gran atuendo?, pregunta Nessie con cara de confusión.

- ¡Lo acabo de ver en una visión!,

- ¡Hay tia no cambias! ¡JAJAJA!, Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro

Entramos a la tienda donde estaba el atuendo y mi tia Rosalie vio un vestido rosa pastel de flores.

- ¡Nessie te tienes que probar este vestido! te va ha quedar hermoso

Lo bueno era que mis dos tías tenían un buen gusta en la moda entonces nunca iba a estar mal vestida.

Cuando mi tia Alice consiguió el atuendo que había visto en su visión, me lo dio para que me lo probara, eso hice y justo cuando salí para mostrarle a mi tia Alice como me quedaba Jacob se quedo Boquiabierto

-¿como me queda?, pregunte con cara de preocupación

-¡Te ves hermosa!, dijo Alice con cara de asombro

-Y ¡te queda espectacular! Queda ¡Perfecto! Con tu cabello bronce y tus ojos chocolates, dijo Rosalie con los ojos abiertos como dos esferas

-te ves hermosísima! Dice Jacob con lo ojos como platos

Las tres nos quedamos viendo a Jacob con extrañes

-ehhh….te…te ves bien, dijo tartamudeando

Luego al llegar a la mansión fui directo a la cocina saludar a todos y a comer porque estaba hambrienta y también tratando de pensar

-hola papa, hola mama, dijo Nessie dándoles un abrazo a los dos

Luego fui al refrigerador a buscar algo que comer. Termine de comer y dije:

-¡me voy a acostar! quede muy agotada por la compras… ¡Buenas Noches!

- ¡buenas noches!, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Buenas noche Jake! Dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¡buenas noches Nessie!, devolviéndole la mirada

Subí a mi cuarto me puse la pijama y me quede pensando en o que había pasado el la tarde en el Centro Comercial. Yo lo quería mucho porque el era mi mejor amigo pero no sabia si sentía algo mas.

En la mañana siguiente me encontré abrazada de un calor acogedor y agradable me moví para acomodarme y de repente desapareció abrí los ojos para ver si había alguien pero no.


	2. Primer Dia de Clases

**Cap. II**

**Primer día de clases**

Mi tia Alice me levanta y yo medio dormida miro el reloj.

- ¡PERO TIA SON LAS 5:00 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡YO ENTRO A LAS 7:45!, dice Nessie toda alarmada.

- Shhh!! Has silencio

- ¡Ahí! Si debe ser que alguien esta durmiendo, dije yo volteando los ojos

- Bueno metete a bañar que te tienes que probar mucha ropa para que te veas ¡perfecta!, dijo ignorando lo que había dicho Nessie.

Después de bañarme me metí a mi cuarto para ver que me ponía. Estaba ahí mi tia Alice y mi tia Rosalie. Después de ponerme un montón de ropa, baje para desayunar

En la cocina lista para desayunar, ya Esme me tenía preparado un sándwich de jamón y queso con un jugo de naranja

- ¡Gracias Esme se ve rico!, dije mirando el plato con deseo

- ¡de nada Nessie!

Bajan todos (mi tia Rosalie, mi tio Emmet, mi tia Alice, mi tio Jasper, mi mama Bella mi papa Edward y Jacob)

- Vámonos que se nos hace tarde, dice mi papa llevándolos a todos a la puerta del garaje

Cada uno de los hombres se monta en su carro y las mujeres se montan en los carros de sus novios (Emmet y Rosalie en la Hummer, Alice y Jasper en la Commander, mi mama y mi papa en el Ferrari)

- ¿Yo con quien me voy?, pregunto Nessie mirando los tres carros

- ven Móntate aquí Nessie y tu también perro, dice Rosalie haciéndoles una seña para que se montaran en la Hummer

- ¡Ok!

- ¡Ok Barbie gruñona!

Mi tia Rosalie lo fulmina con la mirada por la otra puerta se monta Jake. De resto el camino fue tranquilo

Al llegar a la escuela de forks estacionaron los carros y al bajarnos se nos quedaron viendo como si fuéramos algo ¡extraño y feo!

Ese momento era un poco vergonzoso pero a la ves divertido, mi tia Rosalie se bajo de la camioneta (Hummer) batiendo el pelo como si fuera el ¡BUUM! del el lugar el resto se bajaron normales

- Rosalie ¿Por que todos se nos quedan viendo de esa forma?, dice Nessie extrañada

- ¡Porque soy hermosa!

- ja ja ja muy graciosa, dije volteando los ojos

- Papa ¿porque nos miran así?

- haber por lo carro y por ser hijos adoptivos de Carlisle

- ¿O sea que somos como populares?, dije aun un poco confundida.

- algo así pero con la diferencia de que nadie se nos acerca

- ¿Por qué?

- Dicen que somos raros

- ¡Aaa! ¡Ok!

_- Bueno tienen razón si son raros_

- porque tu no ere ¡rara!

- _A veces en malo tener un papa lector de mentes,_ pienso volteando los ojos

- ¡te sigo escuchando!

- ¿Ya puedes dejar de hacer eso?

- Nessie nosotros nos vamos a nuestras clases ve tu a la recepción para que busques tu horario, dice Rosalie señalándole para donde quedaba la recepción.

- _A ok mi primer día de clases y ya me dejan sola_, piensa Nessie

- por lo menos no te vas a quedar sola, dijo Jacob

Lo mire a la cara un poco extrañada

- se te nota en la cara de que no te gusto que te dejaran sola en tu primer día

Le toque la mejilla para que viera como me sentía.

- si y no me equivoque.

En clases de algebra Jacob y yo estábamos hablado y no le estábamos prestando atención a la clase. De la nada me salió con una pregunta

-¿que sientes por mi?

-¿Qué?

- ¡no! ¡Digo como amigo!

- a que eres mi mejor amigo y que te QUIERO dije un poco nerviosa

Cuando veo la mirada de decepción de Jake el corazón se me rompió en pedacitos

Todavía estaba un poco confundida con lo que sentía y no quería echarlo a perder.


End file.
